Quiero que seas tú
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Sabes que las cosas están mal, cuando lo único que quieres es estar con él. Sabes que está mal porque empiezas a enamorarte. No es que no quieras, sino que ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tú mejor amigo?


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que conoscas no me pertenecen, son obra de JK Rowling y me los presto para crear esta retorcida historia.

_Hola! Hola! Hace mucho que no publicaba un fremione nuevo(x - aja 8-) este lo tenía guardado desde no se cuándo Dx y hoy estaba revisando mis archivos y lo encontré y lo termine xD Esta medio rara la historia(?) pero ojala que la disfruten :)_

* * *

Sabes que las cosas están mal, cuando lo único que quieres es estar con él, aunque sea estar sentados, sin hablarse, solo en su compañía. Cruzar miradas de vez en cuando y sonreír, estando juntos solamente. Sabes que está mal porque empiezas a enamorarte. No es que no quieras, sino que ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tú mejor amigo?

Hermione sabía perfectamente que Fred era el típico chico casanova, coleccionaba conquistas así como ella coleccionaba libros. Él era de esos chicos de los que te sonríen y simplemente no puedes resistirte, como si su sonrisa te hechizara y su mirada te petrificara ¿Pero que tenia de especial su mirada? ¿Cómo podían esos ojos de miel hipnotizar a cualquiera aun teniendo unos bellos grises, azules, o verdes cerca?

Y lo peor de todo es que comparten la misma casa.

George estaba en unión libre con Luna, Hermione no quería vivir ya con sus padres pero no se atrevía a vivir sola. Cuando Fred le propuso que vivieran juntos ella simplemente creyó que era una broma, pero el pelirrojo le hablo seriamente. No quería el ser 'estorbo' entre su hermano y su pareja, no quería vivir con sus padres tampoco y muy 'caballerosamente' se ofrecía a vivir con Hermione. Ella reflexiono sobre aquello, ¿Qué podía pasar? Lo conocía de varios años y la respetaba. Era como un hermano prácticamente así que finalmente acepto. No podrían tener muchos problemas ¿O sí?

No, Hermione estableció sus reglas en cuanto encontraron una amplia casa. Tanto Fred como ella se ocuparían de los deberes, Fred sugirió una empleada doméstica, pero a Hermione no le pareció la idea. Claro, Fred se encargaría de encontrar rápidamente a una linda chica para hacerla su nueva conquista y eso no le agradaba a Hermione.

– Vale, y sobre tus chicas –comenzó Hermione, pero Fred la interrumpió.

– Prometo no hacer nada indebido con ellas en la casa.

Hermione rodo lo ojos.

– Puedes hacer lo que quieras, será tu casa también, pero no quiero un montón de chicas en bikini en medio de una fiesta salvaje. O al menos no cuando yo este.

El pelirrojo simplemente rio.

– ¡Esto será fantástico! Creerán que estamos casados, eso agregara emoción a las cosas.

– El tipo de chicas que frecuentas no deben tener muchos valores morales al parecer –comento Hermione mordazmente. Fred tenía que irse por el lado fácil. Bueno, con que él y sus chicas no la molestaran todo estaría bien.

Pero no fue fácil como creyeron, convivir juntos al principio se volvió una misión imposible. Esas costumbres de Fred, de llegar a pasear en bóxer por la casa, o entrar al baño sin tocar, dejar ropa regada incluso en la cocina enloquecían a Hermione. No le era muy agradable salir de su cuarto por las mañanas y encontrarse al pelirrojo casi desnudo saliendo del baño o que ella estuviese en medio de una ducha y el chico entrara sin preocupación alguna. Esas situaciones siempre daban como resultado a una sonrojada Hermione y a un Fred más burlón de lo normal. ¿Es que como no apenarte si te llegas a encontrar a Fred en la mañana, en ropa interior ajustada y negra, mostrando perfectamente la silueta de sus atributos? Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones y Fred no se sentía incómodo con que lo vieran, al contrario, le gustaba. Y con Hermione le causaba mucha gracia su evidente nerviosismo, incomodidad y algo de enojo. Con el tiempo, Hermione logro que Fred no dejara ropa en lugares 'no apropiados' y tocara antes de entrar al baño.

Ahora tenían casi un año viviendo juntos, tiempo durante el cual, Fred llevo a varias chicas a la casa y Hermione a ningún prospecto. Pero no es que Hermione no quisiera enamorarse de alguien, sino que inesperadamente ya estaba enamorada de una persona. ¿Y cómo paso? Quizás con pequeños detalles, como apoyo, risas, platicas, peleas y esos momentos que compartía con Fred hicieron que sus sentimientos hacia él se tornaran de otro modo. Ya no podía estar en la misma habitación que Fred, sin esas ganas incontrolables de besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento la invadieran. Verlo en ropa interior por la casa no hacía más que provocarla y despertar sensaciones en ella que estaba segura no eran muy inocentes. El solo imaginar su cuerpo pegado al del pelirrojo, fantasear con que él entraba por las noches a su habitación y la hacía suya la estaban poniendo al borde de la locura. No era posible que ese chico tuviera esos efectos sobre ella.

Y lo peor de todo: Él no se fijaba en ella de ese modo, podía coquetearle y decirle lo linda que lucía cada día con comentarios como 'Hoy amaneciste más bella de lo habitual', pero ella sabía que sus sentimientos no eran iguales, aun así esos comentarios hacían que Hermione luciera una sonrisa durante el resto del día, hasta llegada la noche, cuando Fred de pronto aparecía con una chica o anunciara que saldría. Típico de Fred, alagar a todas las chicas, salir con todas y acostarse con quien quisiera menos con la única que lo quería en serio y de verdad.

Por eso tomo la decisión de pasar sus vacaciones fuera, no soportaba más estar cerca de Fred y que él no la quisiera, que solo la viera como una amiga. Sabía que estar lejos de él sería una tortura, pero solo de ese modo, tal vez sus sentimientos cambiarían, podría regresar y Fred seguir con su vida de casanova sin que a ella le afectara.

Le pareció ver algo de tristeza en los ojos de Fred cuando le comento que iría a Francia a visitar a sus abuelos. El pelirrojo le sonrió y la abrazo. Fue un abrazo sincero y cálido, incluso sintió que Fred le pedía internamente que no se fuera.

– Te extrañare.

Esas dos palabras acompañaron a Hermione durante todo el viaje, por eso había decidido regresar antes, para 'sorprender a Fred'. Desde el momento en que subió al avión de regreso a Londres se empezó a imaginar la cara de sorpresa que Fred pondría. Incluso a fantasear con las cosas que harían, la llevaría a cenar y luego a bailar, era algo del pelirrojo, solía hacer: invitarla a salir cuando era alguna ocasión especial.

Llego a casa, vio un auto estacionado afuera pero le restó importancia, arrastro su maleta hasta la entrada y muy silenciosamente entro. Encontró una camisa en la entrada, al parecer, ya que Hermione no estaba, Fred aprovechaba para hacer su desmadre incluso desde la entrada, pero a pesar de eso sonrió, lo había extrañado demasiado y contrariamente a lo que planeo, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, seguían iguales y tan frescos como desde el momento en que se había ido. Escucho entonces su risa en la sala. Sonrió más ampliamente y camino hacia el lugar, pero al momento de llegar todo se derrumbó.

Su grito ahogado de sorpresa fue más alto de lo que imagino y Fred, que estaba recostado sobre una chica en el sillón, besándola, acariciándola y moviendo su cadera contra la ella, se levantó repentinamente para mirar a mirar a la sorprendida castaña.

– ¡Herm…! –Fred grito de sorpresa y miro asustado a la chica, sin preocuparse en tapar su ya perdida excitación.

– L-lo lo lamento –se disculpó Hermione torpemente, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran–. N-no sabía que tenías compañía, yo…

– Hermione… –trato de explicar pero ella lo interrumpió mientras su acompañante se vestía apresuradamente.

– Lo siento, los interrumpí…

– Hermione…

– Los dejo solos –Ella soltó la camisa de Fred y salió corriendo, subió a su habitación, haciendo caso omiso de Fred que la llamaba. Fred no la querría nunca. Ella solo era su amiga, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de él?

Había sido una mala idea regresar. La escena vista abajo sería muy difícil de olvidar. Dejo que las lágrimas salieran una vez que cerró la puerta de su habitación. Estaba destrozada al darse cuenta de la peor manera que Fred nunca seria suyo, que solo sería su 'amigo' y nada más. Ahogo cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su boca con las almohadas de su cama, tirada boca abajo, derramando lágrimas amargamente.

No escucho el auto que había visto a la entrada encenderse y arrancar.

No escucho su propia puerta abrirse hasta que sintió la mano de Fred en su espalda.

– Déjame explicarte –pidió él.

Hermione no se giró para mirarlo, no lo soportaría.

– No tienes que explicar nada –consiguió decir ella al fin-. Es tu casa tanto como la mía, puedes traer a quien quieras lo sabes, yo debí avisarte que llegaría hoy.

– No, si tengo que explicarte.

– ¿Y qué me vas a decir? –Salto ella de pronto, se levantó y lo miro, con ojos rojos y lágrimas aun frescas en la cara–. ¿Qué quieres explicar? ¿Qué solo tenías sexo ocasional? No necesito explicaciones de eso, ya me di cuenta.

– No tenía idea de que…

– ¿De qué me afectara? –le corto ella limpiándose la cara y con una sonrisa triste en la cara–. No, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me afecta –confeso intentando ocultar su tristeza. Aparto la mirada de Fred–. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? –pregunto de pronto.

– ¿Tú quieres tener sexo conmigo? –pregunto Fred incrédulo. Hermione sintió su cara caliente y se arrepintió de haber hablado.

– No –se apresuró a contestar, el pelirrojo la miro algo ofendido y ella nerviosamente intento arreglar las cosas–. No, si… bueno –entonces él sonrió, mientras la castaña trataba inútilmente de dar una respuesta coherente–. Me refiero a que… ¿Por qué no puedes verme como más que una amiga? –Pregunto finalmente dando un suspiro.

– No creí que quisiera que lo hiciera –respondió Fred, confundido y algo aturdido ante tal declaración. Hermione le sonrió tristemente, era obvio que jamás la vería de otro modo y ahora tenía que vivir con eso. Bueno, era lo mejor, así la botaba y ella buscaba a alguien más.

– No importa, de verdad –mintió ella–. Siéntete libre de rechazarme así podre continuar con mi vida.

Fred no respondió y Hermione lo tomo como un rechazo, solo asintió y salió de su habitación dejando a Fred ahí. Saldría, ¿A dónde? Eso no importa, con tal de alejarse del pelirrojo y calmarse… le había dolido más de lo que pensó, le dolió porque Fred solo se había quedado mudo, de la impresión tal vez, no lo culpaba, lo entendía, Hermione no era precisamente la chica a la que todos desearían gustarle. Ella estaba destina a ser solo 'la amiga'. Tal vez por su personalidad mandona, por su falta de arreglo personal, porque no solía salir a divertirse, ¿Quién sabe? Había tantas cosas en su persona que alejaban a los chicos, a Fred.

Se quedaría sola. Sola con su gato.

**xXx**

Fred no reacciono hasta que escucho la puerta principal cerrarse. Estaba inmerso en el impacto de la noticia ¿Hermione en serio quería ser algo más que su amiga? Y es que esa idea nunca se la había planteado, jamás la miro como algo más que como una amiga a la cual quería demasiado, ¿Por qué? Porque la respetaba, punto. Él no era capaz de tener pensamientos más allá de una bonita amistad con ella porque la conocía de hace años, desde que tenían doce y trece respectivamente.

Y comenzó a pensar, tal vez había llegado el momento de sentar cabeza, ¿no? Como George, George tenía con quien compartir su vida ya, era su gemelo, pero eso no significaba que no debieran formar sus propias familias. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny e incluso Ron tenían ya su futuro ¿y él? ¿Estaría toda su vida entre fiesta y sexo ocasional con chicas diferentes y algunas de las cuales no recordaba ni sus nombres? No podía negar que le agradaba su vida, sin compromisos, pero de pronto saber que había alguien que lo quería 'bien' le estaba haciendo cambiar su percepción. Ninguna de las otras chicas lo querían, solo desahogaban su deseo, sus ganas, así como él.

Quizás no perdería nada en intentar algo con Hermione, era divertida y lo entendía, él la cuidaba así como ella a él. Él era un desastre pero con ella no lo era tanto, ella solía ser seria y reservada incluso la veían como 'amargada' pero Fred podía sacar su lado rebelde. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo especiales que eran esos momentos con Hermione, estar solos, en silencio, ver una película, cenar y platicar. Ir a casa de los Weasley los domingos y salir al parque de diversiones a fin de mes. Esas peleas de cojines y guerras con bolas de nieve, eran momentos de auténtica felicidad ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Hermione y él se complementaban. Se necesitaban. Él la había extrañado y ella había llegado antes para sorprenderlo ¿y cómo le respondía él? Llevando a una chica a casa y tirándosela en el sillón. En el sillón donde Hermione y el solían recostarse a ver la televisión…

Fred sentía algo por Hermione, pero ¿Qué era?

Entonces se levantó, tenía que ir en busca de Hermione y arreglar las cosas.

**xXx**

Hermione salió y camino sin darse cuenta por donde iba, sus pies automáticamente la llevaron al parque más cercano, aire fresco le vendría bien, quería despejar su mete. Pero para su gran desgracia parecía que muchas parejas habían tenido la estupenda idea de ir al mismo parque que ella. Vio a varias chicas siendo abrazadas por sus novios y se sintió sola. Ella deseaba con todo sus ser que Fred fuera suyo, era un maldita tortura estar tan cerca de él y no poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero si ya había vivido algunos meses con eso, ¿Qué más daba ahora? Un día mas, un día menos ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Tal vez alguna vez ella lograría olvidarlo, encontraría a alguien que si fuera capaz de responder a sus sentimientos. Ahora solo debía continuar con su vida. Volvería a casa, haría como que nada paso y al día siguiente retomaría su rutina.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a lugar solitario, el pasto se veía bastante cómodo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó y cerró los ojos respirando profundo. Tenía que calmarse.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, quizás hasta se durmió, pero reacciono cuando gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Genial, después de un día soleado de pronto llegaba la lluvia. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse e irse a cubrir, se dedicó a mirar a las personas que corrían para refugiarse y sonrió 'Como si se fueran a mojar menos si corren' pensó divertida.

– Vas a pescar un resfriado –dijo una voz horriblemente familiar a sus espaldas. Ella se levantó y miro a la persona. Fred estaba ahí, mirándola directamente a los ojos, parecía serio, como pocas veces le había visto.

– Tu tampoco haces mucho esfuerzo por protegerte –la voz de Hermione sonó algo ronca, se aclaró la garganta, pero ya no sabía que decir.

Fred le tendió la mano.

– Ven.

– Si haces esto por lastima no va a funcionar –dijo Hermione sin tomar la mano de Fred. El pelirrojo bajo el brazo lentamente y la miro perplejo.

– ¿Lastima? –grito molesto–. ¿Crees que te tengo lastima? ¿Después del tiempo que hemos compartido crees que yo puedo sentir lastima por ti?

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Esa fue la pregunta que hizo reaccionar a Fred, se acercó peligrosamente a ella, como un león que ataca a su presa, la tomo de los hombros y acerco su cara a la suya. Miro sus labios, delgados, rojos y mojados a causa de la fría lluvia.

Hermione creyó que la besaría pero no fue así.

– Vine por ti, quiero que hablemos –le respondió moviendo sus manos a lo largo de los hombros de ella.

– No hay nada de qué hablar –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Y sorpresivamente el sonrío.

– Eres testaruda –replico, y sus manos se detuvieron en la cintura de la chica. La sintió frágil entre sus brazos.

Se acercó más a ella y la roso con su aliento. Hermione cerró los ojos deseando que Fred dejara de hacerla sufrir y esta vez así fue, su deseo se cumplió, el pelirrojo junto sus labios a los de ella y la beso con suavidad, Hermione estaba aturdida y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero hizo lo mismo que Fred y le respondió el beso, temerosa pero nada paso, solo que Fred soltó y gemido y la abrazo con más fuerza. Ella dejo que sus labios fueran besados y su boca invadida por una lengua ansiosa de una lucha con la suya, sintió una extraña mezcla de frio y calidez en el beso, la lluvia humedecía y enfriaba sus labios pero el calor de sus bocas los volvía cálidos. Automáticamente, la castaña dejo que sus brazos rodearan a Fred y lo estrujaran más contra ella, no quería separarse de él y darse cuenta de que posiblemente era un sueño.

Pero no fue un sueño.

– Esto es lo que quería –dijo Fred separándose un poco y respirando agitadamente. El cabello mojado le tapaba los ojos y se apartó los mechones mirando a Hermione, ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y respiraba rápidamente–. No puedo prometerte nada –confeso con sinceridad–. Pero si tengo que enamorarme de alguien quiero que sea de ti. Si tengo que compartir mi vida con una chica, quiero que seas tú. Si voy a volver a tocar un cuerpo desnudo quiero que sea el tuyo. Quiero tenerte en mi vida y amarte. Pero quiero que tú me ayudes, tu eres la persona para mí, te quiero y siento algo pero no sé qué es, quiero saber que es esa sensación que me recorre el pecho cuando estoy contigo, pero sin tu no me ayudas no lo sabré.

Hermione se aferró a Fred, sentía que caería si no se sostenía de algo. Sus palabras le llenaban de alegría e incertidumbre al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué hacer.

– ¿Y si resulta que no es amor? –pregunto.

– Entonces ambos lo tendremos como un hermoso recuerdo –respondió Fred–. Podrás contarles a tus hijos sobre la vez que intentaste enseñar a amar a un imbécil. Será una experiencia que ambos guardaremos en el baúl de los recuerdos más preciados.

– Sera un experimento.

– Yo no lo veo así. Quiero intentar algo contigo. Algo verdadero y duradero, algo sólido –Hermione siguió sin responder, quería decirle que sí, pero…

– Tengo miedo.

– Yo también ¿Sabes lo que ponemos en riesgo verdad? –Cuestiono, ella asintió–. Lo sabes. Si las cosas salen mal no volveremos nunca a compartir un día en el parque de diversiones, ni una película de terror por las noches. Pero estoy dispuesto a apostar y ganar un abrazo de amor verdadero, un beso de buenas noches y planes de una vida verdaderamente juntos y quiero correr el riesgo contigo. Confía en mí, te prometo no me permitiré lastimarte –le dijo mirándola intensamente.

Y Hermione le creyó. Ella le enseñaría a amar.

**xXx**

– Nena, ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir.

– ¡No papi! –Replico la niña–. ¡Quiero que mami me cuente un cuento!

Él se levantó para ir por su esposa pero ella estaba sonriente, recargada en la puerta. Se acercó y le dio un beso.

– Cuéntale un cuento –le pidió acariciándole la mejilla. Ella amplio su sonrisa y entro al cuarto, sentándose en la cama de su hija.

– No quieres quedarte a oírlo –pregunto Hermione mirando a Fred con una sonrisa. Él se la regreso.

– Bueno, podría participar en el –respondió el pelirrojo. La pequeña se metió emocionada bajo las cobijas mirando expectante a sus padres. Hermione agacho la mirada y sonrío. Luego miro a Fred.

– La historia de cómo enseñe amar a un imbécil…

* * *

_[N/A] Ya se! Ya se! Me fue mucho MUY al futuro, pero quería dejar a la imaginación el cómo fue su relación xD tal vez luego haga algún shot de eso pero por ahora no estoy segura e.e espero que les haya gustado c: y gracias por leer :D_

_PS hare un poco de propaganda e.e si escriben fanfics o quieren escribir (fremione) unance a ESTE foro y participen en el reto :)_

_ harrypotter. lsf. com. ar / fiesta- halloweenesca- reto- fredmione- t65975. html  
_


End file.
